<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes I Get Confused, ‘Cause I Can't Read Social Cues by LahraTeigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796192">Sometimes I Get Confused, ‘Cause I Can't Read Social Cues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh'>LahraTeigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Padilla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega Clay Jensen, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in their grade finally got their dynamic results back. And while Tony’s sub-gender was obvious...Clay didn’t expect his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes I Get Confused, ‘Cause I Can't Read Social Cues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay stared at the results in his hands, unwanted tears of frustration sprung to his eyes.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>“What does it say?” Tony asked, walking up to him. </p><p>One thing about Tony...both great, yet annoying, was he could read Clay like an open book. </p><p>NOTHING got past Tony.</p><p>Clay scrunched the test results up in his hands.<br/>“Beta. Just like my parents.” He forced a smile.</p><p>Tony stayed quiet...he studied Clay as the boy started to sweat from the pressure of the lie. </p><p>Clay couldn’t stand it any longer. He whined.</p><p>“Omega.” Clay whispered, handing the crumpled paper to the Alpha.</p><p>Tony whined back, releasing a small amount of comforting pheromones. </p><p>Tony had been in touch with his Alpha side for a few years now. He could control himself in ways most eighteen year olds still couldn’t. </p><p>Clay dropped his head as Tony read over the paper.  </p><p>“This is amazing, Clay. You’re a high-Prime Omega. Your fertility is rea...” </p><p>Clay blushed, ripping the paper from the Alpha’s hands.<br/>“Don’t. I already know I’m fucked up. Stop telling me-“ he was cut off.</p><p>“You think you’re fucked up?” Tony asked, a slight growl to his voice. </p><p>Clay turned his head away from the Alpha. <br/>“I don’t need your pity-“</p><p>The Alpha sighed.<br/>“I don’t pity you, Clay. I am proud of you. And now I get to ask if I can actually court you properly.” </p><p>Clay shot his head towards him.<br/>“Court me?” He asked, confused.</p><p>“I asked your parents several months ago. But they said to wait for the test results...other wise I have their full blessing.” Tony blinked. </p><p>“But-you...why me? I’m not special.” Clay bit his lip. </p><p>Tony put his hand on the Omega’s shoulder. <br/>“You’re amazing, Clay. And if you accept my courting, I’ll make sure you know that, everyday.” He laughed. </p><p>“What if I wasn’t an Omega? What if I ended up being an Alpha?” Clay mumbled.</p><p>Tony shrugged.<br/>“I wouldn’t have cared. The decision is yours. Omega or not. If you don’t accept the courting, then that’s okay.” </p><p>Clay whined again, causing Tony to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. <br/>“You don’t have to tell me your answer right now. You have time to think about it.” </p><p>Clay nodded.<br/>“Thanks Tony...” </p><p>“You alright?” The Alpha asked.</p><p>Clay looked into Tony’s eyes.<br/>“Are you sure you want me? There’s heaps of other Omegas....Tyler or Alex... they’d make much better-“ </p><p>“I don’t think you noticed just how much you took care of everyone this year. Everyone came to YOU for help and advice. That says a lot about you, Clay.” Tony said, rubbing his thumb gently against Clay’s cheekbone. </p><p>“No...I was just....I help everyone.” </p><p>Tony chuckled.<br/>“Exactly.” </p><p>Clay smiled.<br/>“Give me a few days. I’ll let you know by Friday.” </p><p>Tony nodded. <br/>“Alright, Clay.” He smiled, kissing the Omega on the forehead. </p><p>Clay was shocked for only a moment, before he started to purr. </p><p>“Still coming by the shop this afternoon?” Tony asked.</p><p>Clay nodded.<br/>“Yeah of course.” </p><p>“Good, I’ll see you then.” Tony smiled, giving Clay a hug before walking away. </p><p>Clay sighed.<br/>“Where’s Hannah and Justin when you need them...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>